Our Dirty Little Secret
by LunarFlare14
Summary: Casey is 18 and was back with Sam. But something's wrong. Sam sees it and breaks it off with Casey again. She plans to get him back at prom. But nothing goes as planned and life will never be the same. Now can she keep her secret? You'll figure the pairs.
1. Prologue

Sam was standing impatiently outside the movie theater when Casey got out of the car, "Later, Derek." She smiled at Sam and kissed his cheek, "Hey you."

"Where've you been? The movie started half an hour ago."

"Omigosh! Are you serious? I can't believe him."

"Who?"

"Derek! His car is in the shop. So he drove me here so her could take Sally somewhere. I swear he takes so damn long to get out the door you'd think he didn't want me to see this movie at all."

Sam frowned, "Why don't we skip the movie?"

"No I came to see this movie with you, I will not let Derek spoil it."

Sam cringed, "Could you just... NOT mention Derek anymore?"

"Why? You guys have a fight?"

"No, it's just... We've been talking about him since we got here." he took out a cigarette and dug for a light.

"Eww, must you?"

"It's not called an addiction because it's pretty."

"Just, wait a little alright. Something's bugging you. Now tell me."

"It's just we've been back together for three months now, but it doesn't... feel like we're together."

"Now that's ridiculous."

"No, it's how I feel."

"We are together."

"Yeah? When is the last time you said 'I love you'? Or the last time we REALLY kissed? I mean a full on make-out fest?"

"No need to be vulgar."

"When?"

Casey crossed her arms, "I don't know."

"What's different, Casey? Other than the smoking. What is it? Is it me? I know there's something wrong here but I just can't- Even Derek said-" Casey who'd been looking at the ground looked up, shaking her head. Sam stopped dead at the look on her face, "Oh god... How did-?..."

"What?" She asked, confused.

Sam shook his head, "Casey, it's time to face facts... We're done." His words were almost a laugh. Like he found it funny.

"No, you can't just decide we're over!"

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

"This isn't funny!"

He took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I can't live this way. I loved you, Casey. But it's okay... really." Then he walked into the theater as she stared after him in shock.

"Hey, Casey! You forgot your-" Derek stopped, he'd pulled up by the curb again, Casey's wallet in his hand. "Casey?" She turned, tears streaming down her face, "Oh god, no." She nodded sadly, "Get in." He said grabbing his phone and dialing Sally, "Hey babe, it's me. Look I got an emergency, it's just a family thing, nothing major. I mean, nobody _died_ but I can't meet you for dinner tonight..." Casey slipped in the passengers seat and slammed the door. "Yeah, maybe tomorrow?... Well... I really gotta go. Okay, bye."

"Take me home."

"Do you really think."

"JUST TAKE ME HOME!"

Derek didn't move, "You're not going to take that tone with ME young lady. Now tell me what happened." The latter was deliver with much more sincerity. So much so that she shook her head and started.

"He said he didn't feel like we were together. Then her kept asking me what was different, what was wrong... And then. He just said, 'I can't live this way. I loved you, Casey. But it's okay'... "

"Maybe he just thought... Oh hell, I don't know what the hell he thought."

There was a pause then she took a deep breath, "I changed my mind."

"What?"

"I don't want to go home."

"Where to then?"

"Anywhere. Everywhere. I don't give a shit anymore."

"Okay." He put the car in drive and pulled away from the theater.


	2. Chapter 1

"Derek!" Casey yelled as she stomped up the stairs in her sweats, hair pulled perfectly into a bun, "Where is my other high heel! The red one!"

He walked out of his room, fumbling to tie a black tie, his dress shirt un tucked, "Why would I know Casey?"

"Because you are always taking my things for those stupid scrap heaps you make!" He walked down the stairs with Casey hot on his heels.

"They are modern sculptors that a major company spent a LOT of money on to display in there main branch. Thank you very much."

"Whatever, have you seen it?"

He smiled, "Under the coffee table on the right side of the couch."

"Thank you." She walked over and picked it up, dusting it off.

Derek rolled his eyes, "As if I'd take your shoe."

Casey glared at him, "Ever since we moved in you have found endless ways to get on my nerves. Nothing can surprise me for more than a second anymore."

Derek smiled and shook his head, "I leave in twenty minutes." He struggled with his tie and Casey rolled her eyes, stomping over to him.

"Let me."

"I got it-"

"I said let me!" She forcibly undid the knot he called a tie and started over. Derek glared at her as she concentrated on the tie. Slowly the glare disappeared, when she finished she looked up to see Derek smiling and for a moment their eyes met. She patted his chest, "Done."

"Amazing."

"When I was little, my dad let me tie his ties before he went off to work or a meeting..."

He smiled, "That's what my dad did with Marty."

"It's a Dad's girl thing." She said walking to the stairs, "I'm gonna get my dress on quick."

"Hurry up." the phone rang and Derek walked to it. He hit the talk button, "Hello?"

"Derek?"

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Did Mrs. Johnson ever get back to you-"

"Yes and she confirmed that she would bring Marty home. Stop worrying and have a good time in Rio while you can. Tonight is your last night there."

"But-"

"Liz's friend's party ends at seven, they'll be home by seven thirty. Edwin is staying at his friend's house for the weekend. Marty is on a field trip to the aquarium and when she gets back at five, will be picked up and looked after by Mrs. Johnson who'll bring her home after Liz gets home. Me and Casey will be home after prom is over around twelve, if we don't get invited to any amazing after parties. Which means I'll be home around four and Casey will be home at twelve."

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

"I'll be home at twelve too. Gosh, dad, lighten up."

"I mean it, mister. Don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Stupid? Who do you think you're talk-..." He stopped as Casey at the top of the stairs.

"Derek?" He wasn't listening. Casey carefully descended the stairs. She was in her long red dress. She'd been hiding it from the family for weeks so he hadn't seen it. It was sleeveless and slit up to the mid thigh. It was no church dress that was for sure. Seeing the whole thing together was a very pleasant surprise.

She looked at him and tilted her head, "Who's on the phone?"

"Oh." he snapped out of it quickly, "Just my dad."

"Oh I see." Came from on the other end of the receiver, "Sally showed up right. She must be so gorgeous you can't speak."

Derek blinked, "Umm... Yeah, sure, Dad. I'm gonna go alright? I've got to finish getting ready."

"Alright. Now remember what I said: Nothing stupid."

"Right, stupid, got it. Bye Dad." He hung up and looked to Casey, who raised an eyebrow, "He was just checking up on us that's all."

She smiled shaking her head, "Parents." Then she gestured to her outfit, "Well?"

"It's... Nice. You clean up well." He managed to get out.

"Why, thank you." She looked him over, "I'm not helping you tuck in the shirt."

He looked down and laughed nervously, "Oh yeah, right." He then fumbled to tuck it in.

"Are you alright, Derek?"

"What? Oh yeah. I'm _super_." He said rolling his eyes and passing her up the stairs, making sure to keep them a foot apart.

She smirked, "Derek's nervous."

He reached the top and turned around, "Yeah, right. I'm SO nervous. What about you? You only just asked out this... What's the troglodytes name again? Something with a J... Josh, Jordan, Jake, Jerk-Off..."

"Jesse."

"Oh yeah, bad boy Jess-E."

"Stop. You knew him before he moved away. Stop pretending you've never met him."

"I never liked him."

"Well, he's not your date so you have no say." She then stuck out her tongue and stomped down the stairs. He sighed and went to his room. Casey went to the kitchen an got out a Sprite and a straw. She took a sip. The door bell rang and she put it down, walking to the door and shaking with excitement. She opened the door and there in front of the house was a hummer-zine. She gawked at it in shock. Jesse smiled cooly at her, and she raced to him. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing! Jesse I don't know what to say!" As she said this Derek came to the front door and glared at them.

"It's all for you, babe." He then spotted Derek, "You and Sally are welcome to join us though, Derek."

"No thanks, I rented a convertible for me and Sally." He said, indicating the red Mustang in the drive way.

"Money tight?" Derek glared, and Jesse shrugged, "Oh well, more room for us, right Case-face?" Derek glared at the use of on of his insults as a pet name for his stepsister. It disgusted him. She just smiled. Jesse opened the door and gave a little bow, "After you, milady."

She gathered up her dress and got in the limo, grinning, Jesse got in after her, but she suddenly remembered something and stopped him from closing the door and leaned over and out of the car a little, "Derek!"

"Yeah?"

"I started a Sprite in the kitchen, could you put it away before you leave?"

He looked at her for a second then at the big grin Jesse was giving him as she leaned over his lap. Then Derek shook head and continuing in disdain, "Sure, CASE-FACE." And then he went into the house.

Casey stared after him confused, "Did Derek just get mad over a Sprite?"

Jesse smirked back at the house, "Nope."

"Then what did-?" But Jesse just closed the door.

Derek walked into the kitchen and glared at the drink. "What does she see in that JERK!" O 'jerk', he grabbed the Sprite and chuck it out the open window, forming a line of Sprite under the projectiles path. Outside a cat wailed loudly and ran away, "Dumb cat! He's not good enough for her-" He stopped abruptly, cringed and kept going, awkwardly though no one was around, "But then again... No one's good enough for any of my sister's, right?" It seemed rhetorical, except that wasn't true. He could care less. It was just that Jesse made him chuck Sprite cans out windows sometimes. Derek straightened his suit and went out to the car, making sure the roof was up. Then he sped out of the driveway like a mad man. A glare set on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, Casey!" Emily greeted her at the door, prom had started and Jesse's arm was planted on the small of her back. Her friend grinned at her and led them over to a table where she and her date Joey-Something were.

Jesse remained standing, "How about I grab us some punch?"

She smiled up at him, "Sure."

"See you in a few." Casey watched him go. When she looked back, Joey was playing a PSP he was hiding just out of view of the prom goers.

Emily looked at her expectantly, "So?" Casey raised an eyebrow and Emily rolled her eyes, "How's plan 'Get-Back-Sam' going?"

Casey sighed, "He barely noticed I walked in. Very few guys noticed. Only Jesse and Derek had any reaction at all. Thing is Jesse is really nice."

Emily blinked at her, "Derek?"

"Hwat? Oh, all he did was stare like I'd grown a third head. That's more than I got out of Sam. We walked right past him outside. It's like I wasn't here."

"But wait, how did Derek stare at you?"

"Like this." She then made an exaggerated state of shock.

"Are you sure that was the look?"

"Okay maybe it wasn't that but it was close." Emily sat there for a minute without saying a word causing Casey to grow anxious, "What is it?"

"Well, I just thought of something... About Derek and Jesse. Jesse had been... I don't know what you'd call it. His rival? It seemed Jesse was always keeping an eye out for ways to one up him. Jesse usually knew what Derek wanted even before Derek did and he made sure he got it first. But that doesn't mean anything... I mean. Jesse moved away a few months before his dad married your mom."

"What's that got to do with anything? So Jesse use to be a little childish? He's changed."

Emily dug her nails into her palms, nervously, "It's probably nothing... But-"

Casey smiled, "Emily, if there was still some bad vibe between them he'd be going straight for Sally. So don't worry so much."

Emily gave her an unenthusiastic smile, "I'll try."

Jesse returned with to cups of punch, "One punch for you, milady."

"Thank you, Jesse."

...

"I can't believe him." Derek glared into the dance hall at Casey and Jesse. Sam took a long drag of his cigarette causing Derek to shoot him a look of disgust. "That's really gross, man."

Sam blew the smoke out of his nose, "Yeah, I know. But you're one to talk."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"I'm perfectly fine with her being here with our nemesis from the old days and I'm her EXBOYFRIEND. What's that say about you?"

"You're totally okay with this? I mean, I know you broke up with her but you two have been on and off for over two years. I don't even know why you broke up with her. Was it another girl?"

"No, that would have been easier... There was something between us. Something that I couldn't ignore anymore."

"What is that?"

"She wasn't in love with me anymore. This trying to make me jealous thing?" He gestured to the prom with a sigh and took another drag, "It's her trying to salvage the last of our relationship. Which is why I'm not mad. She didn't do it on purpose. But I couldn't live the lie anymore. We were just playing house."

"So her being here with Jesse doesn't bother you at ALL?"

"He's using her Derek. And you'll find that out all to quickly. Uh oh." They watched as Jesse led her off the dance floor and out through a door. "Better go get her. I'll talk to Sally and explain." Derek was already gone.


	4. Chapter 3

Jesse kissed her softly in the dark. Leading her over to the old sofa. They sat down, still kissing. Jesse's hand started to move up from it's station on her lower back and pulling down the zipper of her dress. Casey pulled away, "What's wrong?" Jesse whispered softly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought we could-"

"Have sex in some dusty old backroom after I only asked you to the prom?"

"You were all for making out a second ago."

"Yeah, but that's different." She stood rezipping her dress, "I promised myself my first time would be with someone I know and trust and love. I don't know if you're that someone." She went for the door. Jesse got there first. He stood between her and the only exit.

"You liked that limo ride right? And the prom tickets? Me in this tux? All that costs money and I expect something in return." He grabbed for her wrist.

"Ow Jesse! Let go of me!"

She twisted and she ducked, making it past him and out the door. She pushed through the crowd and bumped into someone, she looked up, to find a surprised Derek looking down at her. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she buried her face in his tux. He put his arm around her, holding her gently. Jesse had followed her and stopped, "Hey now, easy there, Derek, this isn't-"

"Don't say a word." his voice shook with anger, "Come on, Casey. Let's get out of here." He lead her by the hand through the crowd, they'd just made it out the door when Jesse caught up with them.

"Hey you can't just-" Derek turned around quickly and his fist collided with Jesse's jaw with a large crack. Jesse fell to the ground holding the side of his face in pain.

Derek stood over him pointing down at him, "NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN. EVER. Got me?"

"Bastard." Jesse spit out blood onto the side walk.

"That's right." He watched him go back into the prom then walked over to Casey. She had her arms crossed tightly around her and was still shaking. "You, okay? He didn't hurt you?" She shook her head silently. Derek led her over to the Mustang. He opened the passenger side door for her and she sat in it. He closed the door as Sam walked over.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but I have a good idea."

"Is she okay?"

Derek shock his head, "I'm gonna take her home, see if I can calm her down."

Sam frowned, "What about Sally?"

Derek swore, "I forgot."

Sam shook his head, "She's dancing with Roy from the football team. She said if you didn't want to be with her at the prom you should have said so and that she'll never bother you again. Ever." He handed over the class ring Derek had given to Sally. "So it's pretty final."

Derek sighed, "I have to go."

"Don't' do anything to stupid."

"What's with everyone and telling me not to do anything stupid?" He then got in the front seat, putting his ring in the cup holder. Casey looked at it her eyes widened.

"Oh god is that because-"

"It's been a long time coming. Now let's get you home."

"You don't have to do this."

Derek smiled sweetly over at her, "I want to. And that's not why Sally's dancing with Roy."

"Then why is she?"

"We've been drifting apart. She couldn't fight it anymore."

"Like me and Sam." Derek didn't look at her as he turned on the car, "Something was different. I don't know what but... We just got farther and farther apart. I was just suddenly... I don't know."

"You thought bringing some other guy would spark what had been between you two?'

"I thought it might. I mean Jesse was a good kisser but... Well look what happened."

"He's a jerk." He pulled out of the parking lot.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He looked at her and he smiled reassuringly, and was rewarded by a small but real smile.

"Anytime. Let's just get home."

"I don't want to go home."

"Well where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." She said letting down her hair. "And let the top down, no one cares about my hair anymore." He laughed and hit the button making the rag top go down.


	5. Chapter 4

And so they drove, they picked a street and followed it for an hour or so. Casey sang to the songs on the radio and danced as much as she could in her seat. When they met a wedding procession going by a 7-11, Derek grinned, "Wanna do something bad?"

Casey raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Derek pulled in and motioned her to hurry. When they got in he said loudly, "You go get the coke and the cups, got it?"

"Roger." Casey said, not knowing what was going on, she grabbed a liter of Coke and a package of dixie cups. When she met Derek by the counter he had a bottle of Captain Morgan. She caught on quickly and didn't say anything, just smiled. Derek pulled out a credit card, and dug through all the pockets frantically, "Oh man he's gonna kill me?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Derek! He's gonna kill me! I'm gonna ruin his reception because his wife wouldn't buy him some damn alcohol. And I'm stuck doing it with his stupid Visa. The boys barely legal what's he getting married for? Where's that damn I.D.?"

"You had it at the airport and on the plane." The clerk watched this unfold and a look of sympathy crossed his face. "Maybe it's in the car?"

"Why would it-?"

"Mister, is there a problem?" Asked the clerk.

"Oh it's just- My I.D.-"

"Perhaps your lady friend has her's?"

She laughed flirtatiously, "Not to be rude, but where would I be hiding it in this dress? I mean his sister-in-law didn't exactly give us pockets." The clerk grinned at her.

"Eureka!" He pulled out an I.D. handing it to the clerk.

"Ah yes, Mr. Friedman. Enjoy your reception."

"Thank you..." He checked the name tag quickly, "Ian."

"I hope you catch the bouquet, Miss."

"Thank you, Ian. Here that? He hopes I catch the bouquet. Would you catch the garland then sweetheart?" She called as they walked out the door. "That was fun! And he was friendly."

"Shall we head for the reception?"

"Oh, yes. Let's." She laughed as they pulled away. "That was BAD."

"Told you."

"Do this often?"

"Not for my own delight. I rent myself out as a keg buyer for parties. I'm Dirk Friedman, Age 22."

Casey laughed, "Where shall we go now?"

"Let's just enjoy our rum and coke."

"I've never tried it."

"Not surprised."

...

Before long, they were both tipsy. Derek, a lot less than Casey, because he was driving and knew that their lives depended on his reaction time. They we on some back street. She stood in the passenger seat letting the wind blow through her air. Singing loudly to Little Red Corvette by Prince. She ignored the lyrics meaning completely, "Right into the ground!" When the song ended she flopped down into the seat and rested her head on Derek's shoulder with an exhausted sigh, "I have never had so much fun."

"Or so much rum."

"Nope. How much of the Captain do we got left?"

"Check." She reached down under the passengers seat to find a three quarters empty bottle.

"We're almost out." She said leaning back into her spot at Derek's side, he smiled. "We can't go home smashed like this."

"I can, it is YOU who are smashed."

She turned to him, "I am not, I have never been thinking more clearly."

"Oh yeah, how many drinks have you had?"

"Four past just one more."

"So you're perfectly fine?"

"Yes. Never better. See my words aren't even slurred yet."

"If I let you finish that bottle they will be."

"Oh so now you have to let me drink the rum?"

"Yes as the responsible driver I do."

"What else do I need your permission for? Breathing?"

"No just drinking."

They pulled up to a red light and stopped. Derek looked at her, "Don't smile like that at me." She said with a mock glare on her face.

"Like what?"

"You and your cheeky smile." She grinned drunkenly, "I always liked that smile. It's like you always think you know what's gonna happen next."

"But I do. Like By the time we get home, you'll have passed out and I'll have to carry you up to your room. Or at least to the couch because I'm not exactly a pro wrestler."

"Nope but close."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I really don't want to go home yet."

"Then where-" Before he could ask she leaned in and kissed him quickly and his mouth opened under her's. His mouth moved involuntarily, falling in time with her's like they'd been doing it for months. He'd made out with girls before, but this was something else entirely. It stirred something inside him, or maybe it was the rum. His hand slid down her back to pull her to him, and the light changed to green and back to red before they pulled away. For a minute they just sat at the light. Not saying much and a little out of breath. For a while they'd forgotten to breath.

Casey waited for a reaction, when one didn't come she started to babble, "Sorry, sorry I just got caught up- I'm really- Shit."

"Yeah, I understand."

"It was sick."

"Totally wrong."

"Immoral."

"Twisted."

"Scrofulous."

"What's that mean?"

"So completely wrong."

"Want to do it again?"

"Hell yeah."

"You go first." She leaned in again, kissing him even more passionately, brought back to earth only when a car pulled up behind them and honked loudly, causing them both to jump. "You know what?" Derek asked as they drove on.

"What?" She said, out of breath and shaking a little.

"I really don't want to go home yet either."

...

Derek signed in under Dirk Friedman and made a quick trip to the drug store, while Casey headed up to the room. Her blood was pumping, the heat of the kiss and the rum still in her. She felt invincible as she sat on the end of the bed. Slowly she took off her dress and laid it on a chair. She wondered if she was dreaming but in less than ten minutes there was a knock on the door. She walked to it, and looked out the peep hole. Derek stood nervously outside, "Slide out the key!"

Taking a deep breath, she slid it under the door, then hurried over to the bed and sat on the end, quietly. He opened the door and stopped dead at the sight of her, a small bag in his hand, "What?" She asked. He closed the door slowly behind him.

"You're... you're just beautiful, that's all. I don't know how I missed that when I first met you. Look Casey are you sure about... This?"

She looked at the floor, suddenly more tense then she had been while she was waiting, she nodded, "Just a little scared. But I'm sure. I'm totally sure."

"Even about me?" He walked over, and sat next to her, moving a piece of hair out of her face. She wasn't sure if the look in his eyes was tender or rum induced. Some how she didn't care.

"Especially about you." She smiled, her body relaxing under his touch. She began to undo the tie she'd so carefully put together, then unbuttoned his shirt. Then untucked it. She pulled off his jacket then his shirt. Once he was topless she kissed him hard on the lips. His hand slid up her thigh. She sucked in a quick breathe then slid towards the head of the bed, and he followed her without a word.


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning to all people who really shouldn't be reading my M rated crap. I don't get down to the crudest details but there's some smexy stuff in this chapter so... yea... and in like 2 chapters in the future? There's a lot of f. no not sex just the F word used a lot. Okay? now no one can say i didn't warn you motherfudgers :P**

**Try not to be licked out of context,**

**LF14**

Casey awoke the next morning with a bounding in her head. She stretched luxuriously to find her bed was much larger than it should have been. She sat up with a start. Looking around at the unfamiliar terrain. For a minute she couldn't remember how she got there. She racked her brain for the memory of last night and the first thing she came upon was Jesse. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't have. He couldn't have. She buried her face in her hands, when quite abruptly the door swung open. She quickly covered her bare top with the sheets in surprise. Derek entered wearing jeans and a T-Shirt with plastic bags and Take-out, "Casey? You awa-" He froze putting down his bags, "Oh my god, what's wrong?"

"Oh god... Oh god..."

Derek smacked his forehead, walking out, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Oh god." She covered her mouth with her hand. Thinking a mile a minute. Jesse in a dark room grabbing her wrist. She got away she hustled through the crowd and ran into... Derek. He stood outside banging the wall, most likely with his head, repeating stupid over and over again. The drive to the 7-11 came back, then lots of rum and then. Lots of Derek... Lots and LOTS of Derek... "Oh... God..."

"Casey?" Derek asked backing into the room.

Casey wiped the tears away, "Yeah?"

"This isn't what it-"

"Save it Derek, I remembered... It just took me a minute." Derek turned around. His face was smiling but his eyes were sad.

"I'm stupid. So... Just getting that out of the way. This is my fault. And I'm sorry-"

"Oh shut it, I know what I did. This was all me and it wasn't stupid."

"Casey?" He asked walked over to her side of the bed and sat on the side of it.

"Yeah?"

"There's something important I gotta tell you..." He said very serious, "Before we go any further... I snore."

Casey snorted, "It's okay. I steal the covers."

"I notice." Derek touched her cheek lightly, then kissed her forehead before getting up and walking back to the bags. Those small gestures of affection caused the corners of her mouth to twitch. He closed the door and brought them over to the tiny table by the window of the room, "Well, I hope you weren't to disappointed with the results of your drunken escapade."

"No, I'm actually relieved, the first thing I remember was Jesse."

Derek growled, "That prick. Man, I hate that guy. He's always-" He stopped and growled again.

"Always trying to one up you?" She asked knowingly.

Derek looked up from the bags, "You could call it that." He pulled out a pile of clothes, "Brought you something to change into. Also, I brought you six different kinds of take out so we can discover your hangover food." He brought her the clothes. "I told Liz that we'd decided to go to the all day party... Festival thing they're having at Ashley Fisher's house. She asked about the clothes and take out, I told her you went to Emily's house, who by the way left about twenty messages, I called her and told her you were fine and to stop calling because you were asleep and that I'd tell you to call her. Anyway, I told her you were borrowing some of Emily's clothes and that these were for the party. Luckily those two sleep through atomic blasts and didn't hear the phone.. When she said it's suppose to rain today I told her you were mysteriously entered in a scandalous rainy day activities; the wet t-shirt contests. Why? Because I brought white t-shirt and short shorts . She liked that bit and said she wouldn't say anything to mom and dad for a price. She's truly become MY little sister."

She smiled at him thoughtfully, "You know what's funny?"

"What?" He asked absorbed in his arrangement of take out boxes.

"This doesn't surprise me as much as it should... Why?

Derek smirked, "Because you've always been secretly pining for me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ha ha, very funny."

"I was serious. I had just convinced myself anything between us was purely platonic. Then you got to go and kiss me. That and you tasting like rum didn't help at all."

"The rum was your idea."

"It wasn't a bad idea."

"Tell that to my head."

Derek walked over with a strange combination of Chinese and Vietnamese, "This ought to do it."

She made a face, "What is it?"

"Told you, hang over food. Filled with carbs. Make you feel better."

Casey smiled, "You sure know how to treat a girl."

"You should've told that to Sally." He paused then laughed, "Well, maybe that wouldn't have gone so well before last night."

Casey took a bite, it did make her feel better, "I'm sorry, Derek."

"No need. It was my fault. I just didn't love her. I liked her enough, but that wasn't... Well, enough." After that they were silent for a while. She ate her head ache away take out dish after take out dish. She put down the last container of Mexican and looked at Derek, he was staring out the window. "Hey."

"Yea?" She asked.

"What happens next? I mean between us."

Casey laid back against the head board, the sheets still covering her, "I don't know."

"I mean do we stop this?" He looked over at Casey who was stretching luxuriously.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know if I could stop even if I did want to."

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me?" She nodded. He walked over to her side of the bed slowly, he sat on the edge and leaned over her, "Then I'll show you." He kissed her once and pulled away, then they met each others eyes and met half way for a second kiss before his hands began to move down the sheets, his hand slid down her chest to her hip gripping it. He made to move a top her but pulled back sucking in a quick breath, "See?" He asked, his voice strained.

"Yeah." Her voice was tight and cracked, she pulled the sheet back up, "Yeah I see what you mean now."

"I don't want to stop this but... How do we tell our parents? Our friends?"

She sat up, "Who says they need to know right away?"

He looked her in the eyes, smiling, "You mean keep it a secret?"

"Just till we're off to college. Mine and yours aren't that far from each other. By then we'll be out of the house and able to do as we please. That is, of course, if we last that long."

He smirked, "Watch your mouth." He kissed her, "I like the way you think, though. And what is it we please?"

"Well, what I please right now is to kiss you again." She smiled and crossed the couple inches between them, kissing him sweetly. His kisses wandered down her neck and began to pull back the sheets. Her hands floated above her head.

He came back to her ear, whispering softly, "Casey." Then his lips wandered south again.

She grinned and sucked in a quick breath, "Derek..." The sky let go at that moment and it started to pour.


	7. Chapter 6

Derek and Casey pulled up to the house. He put the car in park, and turned to Casey, "Remember, angry. Got it?"

She gave him a wicked smile, "Oh yeah. This is gonna be FUN."

He leaned over the middle section, "One last kiss for the road?" she smiled softly and kissed him. Derek took a deep breath, "Let's go."

"Okay." they got out of the car, slamming the doors loudly. Curtains moved in the upstairs window. Casey turned to scream at Derek, "I can't BELIEVE YOU!"

"I'm sorry you're so UNGRATEFUL! I was trying to help!"

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU TO HELP!" She trudged for the door swinging it open violently. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She pounded up the stairs and slammed her door. Inside she tried to stifle the giggles with a pillow.

Derek stood in the living room staring hopelessly up at the stairs, "WELL!... I HATE YOU MORE!" He plopped on the couch as Liz appeared at the top of the stairs. "Women." He huffed under his breath.

Liz approached cautiously, "What's up with you and Casey?"

"She's mad at me because I was right about her stupid date, JESSE." He said with disdain. "He tried to get up her skirt and I punched him in his fat jaw and for some reason she's mad at me! Her friggin savior. Yelling how she hates me!"

"Woah."

"Yeah, but... Don't mention the Jesse thing to mom and dad alright. No need to worry them about nothing." He pressed his palm to his head, "Then there's the Sally thing. Or lack there of."

"You and Sally broke up?"

"Yeah, NO THANKS TO HER!" He yelled, "If she hadn't picked that loser, I wouldn't have been in that mess and been able to spend time with my already pissed off girlfriend. But once the brother switch turns on it's hard to turn it off. By the time I got back to the dance, I was single."

"Sorry, Derek."

"She said it was a long time coming! What's that suppose to mean?!"

"I don't know."

"When are the parentals getting back?"

"Eight."

He checked his watch, "It's... Six thirty. I have an hour and a half to fix this."

"Fix it?" she said suspiciously.

"My dad told me not to do anything stupid. This argument is thoroughly stupid. You can't win against someone who doesn't let reason get in the way of her argument... I suggest you take Marty out to play. This could get ugly."

Liz gave him a tiny salute, "MARTY! Wanna go for a bike ride!" A happy squeal emerged from upstairs and Marty bolted through the house like lightning. "Good luck. You have an hour."

"Thanks." He walked grudgingly to the stairs and up them. At the top he paused to her the slamming of the back door. He rushed to Casey's room to find her looking out the window.

"They're gone." She said turning and meeting his lips.

He grinned wrapping his arms around her waist, "What can we do in an hour?"

She thought about it, "Well, not all out sex." Then she smiled mischievously, "But I got something close, well, for you anyway."

"You're not suggesting."

"I am."

"But how much fun could that be for you?"

"I figure, since we aren't gonna get much time alone in the future. I'd service you this time."

"So I feel obligated the next time?"

"A little." She pushed him back on the bed and went to undo his belt.

...

Liz and Marty were just pulling up as Derek and Casey emerged, "I thought you said we didn't have time for full blown sex?" Casey giggled, Derek raised an eyebrow, "What?

"That was dirty."

Derek shook his head, "Time to act. Shall we mess this place up a bit?" Casey set the lamp on it's side they flipped over the couch. And Casey handed Derek some books to lay about randomly as she stood next to the book shelf waiting with a hand on Huckleberry Fin. When the door opened she threw it. "Stop it, Casey!" She threw another book, " I- SAID-STOP!" He grabbed and wrestled her to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! What happened here?" Liz exclaimed, "You were suppose to work it out! Not fight it out!"

"Tell that to your sister!" He called out as she flipped him over and ended up on top.

"HA!" She then stood, straightening her shirt, and taking a deep breath. "I feel a little better."

Liz looked around, "This place is trashed. And they'll be home twenty minutes!"

Casey sighed, "I'll clean it up."

As she began to straighten up the room, Derek looked at her in shock, "What?! That's it?! No apology? No 'Sorry Derek for being a psycho'?!"

Casey glared at him, "Sorry you're such a pussy, Derek."

"Yeah, nice, right below the belt." Casey smirked and covered her giggles with an exasperated groan.

"You are such a CHILD!"

Marty came in just then and saw the torn apart living room, "You are both in so much trouble." She then giggled and walked upstairs.

"You said it." Liz said, following her step sister up and they both picked up the living room, which took less time to clean up than it did to stage the destruction. They didn't bother to straighten their appearances. A car pulled up and Derek snuck in one last kiss before their sister came rushing down the stair. Casey and Derek sat begrudgingly on either end of the coach and gave their best forced smile to their parents when they walked in the door. "Mommy! George!" Liz yelled colliding with her mother.

"Daddy!" Marty yelled throwing her arms around her father.

"Hey you guys how's-" But George stopped when he saw the two eldest disheveled on the couch. "What happened to you two?"

"They were fighting. Casey broke up with Jesse and Sally broke up with Derek and they blame each other." Marty said looking up at her dad.

"Is that true." Neither of them looked at their parents. "It is true! You two fought?"

"They wrestled. Casey won." Marty interjected.

"But she was wrong." Derek mumbled. Casey hit him with a pillow. Derek threw it back at her and Casey stood.

"Casey!" Nora grabbed her and yanked her away, "What's gotten into you?"

"Derek!" It was Derek's turn to muffle a laugh. That was dirty, "I'm sick of him! I'm sick of his selfish, childish behavior. You see what he's done! I've resorted to his tactics!"

"I can't believe my girl would stoop that low." Derek muffled a giggle again. "And what is so funny?"

"She doesn't want to stoop to my level. I'll beat her with experience."

Casey glared, "Not if I beat you with a baseball bat."

Derek laughed, "Oh, I'm so scared." She let out a roar as she tackled him. The couch flipped over once again and they rolled so that she straddled him.

"You son of a-! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I get it, he was scum! Just stop rubbing it in my face! It's bad enough what he did but why do you have to add insult to injury!" She was on the verge of real tears from hitting her knee on the coffee table.

Derek laid underneath her. The room was silent. "I'm sorry, Case. I wish I'd been wrong." She hid her face and got off him.

"Liar." Her voice was angry again. She then ran up the stairs with her mother on her heels.


	8. Chapter 7

"What's happened between you two?" George asked Derek quietly as her mother took her upstairs.

"She's gone psycho. That Jesse messed her up something terrible. Tried to take something that wasn't his if you know what I mean." He whispered. "Don't worry she got away and I punched him. Now she's mad because I've said he was a real dick before she found out." George gave him an unconvinced look, "Okay and maybe I gloated a LITTLE-"

"I told you not to do anything stupid! You don't gloat to a distraught girl. What were you thinking?"

"That the one night I get to spend with my girlfriend becaue of our severely conflicting schedules was cut short because Casey couldn't stay in the same square mile as Jesse after what happened."

George glared, "Now me and Nora were gonna take everybody to the cabin next weekend but I think you to should stay and work this out. Since this upcoming week is exams, I'm sure you won't have anytime to reconcile. But next weekend we could leave you here with Casey. At least once I pitch the idea to Nora."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she'll love it. But I'LL try. If she doesn't kill me in my sleep."

"That's good. This is good."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question... Not a Psychic Stepsister one. About... Well, how do you know if a girl is the one?"

George blinked, "Why are you asking me this now?"

"Well, me and Sally-"

"Oh yeah, you and Sally broke up. I'm sorry."

"Yeah but the question."

"I knew Nora was the one when... Well it's silly but I knew, she was simply watching a movie. I got up to use the bathroom. And when I came back she was fast asleep on this very couch. She just fit. I knew it while I looked at her in the glow of Breakfast at Tiffany's. God, she loves that movie. Wore out that tape like it was going out of style. And after seeing it seventy two times, I still have no idea what it's about." Derek laughed, "The crazy women we fall for, huh?"

"Yeah, dad. Crazy."

"If Sally, is the one, she'll come around."

Derek looked past his dad, his eyes far away, "Nah, she isn't."

George grinned, "So is there another girl on your mind?"

"Don't want to jinx it." He walked past and headed for his room.

"But you will tell me about her, right?"

"When the times right." And he disappeared up the stairs.

...

Nora closed the door to Casey's room as her daughter laid down on her bed, hugging a pillow, "Now what happened?"

"Jesse, he wanted to have sex in some dark back room and I didn't want to. He didn't like that. Then I went to leave and pumped into Derek. He... He helped me get out of the building but Jesse had followed us and Derek punched him. He drove me to Emily's house in the convertible and said he'd told me Jesse was a jerk and that I should have listened. That it was stupid." She buried her face in the pillow, "And he was right. Damn it, he was right. And that's all he cares about, as long as I look like the idiot."

"That's not true."

"It is! It's always been true."

"He was just trying to protect you. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"How do you know?"

"Because I see it. He'd never let anything bad happen to you. He loves you, Casey. We all do."

"I wish he was out of my life. COMPLETELY."

"You don't mean that."

"I do too."

Nora sighed and stood, "Well I can't force you to admit you appreciate your brother. But someday, when he's not around, you'll wish you did." She then left the room Casey smiled softly.

"You don't know the half of it." She then clung to her pillow, it smelled of Derek, "We deserve an Oscar."

"Are you crazy?" Nora shouted.

George shooshed her, "Not so loud."

"Leave them alone? Here? They'll kill each other."

"I don't think so. Casey's the mad one, and Derek does seem sorry. You saw the look on his face when Casey pinned him. He wants things to be right between them. He's actually being sensible for once. It's actually quite refreshing."

Nora considered it for a minute, "I don't think we should even go. I mean, my girl needs me." Derek rolled his eyes from the stairs, eavesdropping.

"What she really needs is to work things out with Derek."

Nora sighed, "And they'd been getting along so well lately. If I see the Jesse kid I'm gonna kill that boy."

Derek blinked, surprised. Had they been getting along lately? George nodded, "He's made my list of things to do today"


	9. Chapter 8

Monday Derek and Casey arrived to school separately. With mirrored looks of irritation on their faces. Derek slammed his locker causing the whole hallway to jump. Sally watched him walk by her without so much as a glance in her direction. Sam watched him and almost burst out laughing at the whole scene. Derek never got mad like this. He rushed to catch up with Derek who was speed walking to class. "What's crawled up your ass this morning?"

"I don't want to talk about-" He froze, pretending that in his rush he'd forgotten to avoid Casey's hallway. There she was taking books from her locker. Recovering he took a sharp turn down a different hallway.

Sam laughed, "What's with you and Casey?"

"We're not speaking as of right this minute." He growled turning down another hallway to circle back around to his classroom.

"Liar." Sam said in a low voice.

"The depth of your intuition never ceases to amaze me."

"After school?"

"Maybe." And he wouldn't say anything more.

Casey was having a similar discussion with Emily, "Those creeps. Why are men such creeps?!"

"Cut Derek some slack-"

"I'll cut him some slack when he's hung from the highest peak!" She slammed her locker for effect. "Damn! I wasn't done with that!" She redid the combination, and took out some books. She looked down the hall, and stared like a deer in headlights. There was Derek coming straight for them. Then he stopped and stared at her. She turned away a little to quickly to hide her smile in her locker and Emily looked in the direction she'd stared missing the grin.

"You so want to apologize."

"Do not." She whispered into her locker. Trying to stop thinking of his hands on her thigh.

"Come on! You and Derek had a truce! You were even, dare I say, getting along."

"You wouldn't understand." That was true at least.

"You're probably right."

After the bell for lunch Casey slipped a note into Derek's locker, then stole away to a abandoned closet on the second floor. Five minutes later Derek walked in. She rushed to him and kissed him hard on the lips. "Sam suspects something." He whispered after a while.

"Oh... What should we do?"

"I was thinking... Maybe we should tell him. I mean it'll be good to have SOMEONE to help us out."

"Well... I guess. Besides, we owe it to him, after all we've been through. He's our friend. He deserves to know."

"That's my girl." He said, kissing her again. His hands wandering up the back of her shirt.

"I'm beginning to think all you want me for is sex."

"Me?" He said in mock offence. "Never."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

It was his turn to laugh, "What do you want from me, Casey?"

"I-" She stopped, looking flustered, "I don't know."

It was then Derek realized how much of a can of worms that question could be, "Silly Casey, this week, lets just have fun with our rendezvouses, alright?"

"Alright."

He kissed her lightly, "Good girl. We have all weekend to talk about us."

She smiled again, "Not ALL weekend."

................................................................................................................................................

Sam opened the passengers side door to the car and slid in. Slamming the door, he turned to Derek, who stared straight ahead gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. Sam waited a minute, then slowly, "Well..."

"Well."

"What's up with you and Case? It's not another fight because that look wasn't an I'm-gonna-lock-her-in-her-locker-again look."

"I wish it was a fight... Okay, that's a lie, but it'd be easier if it were a fight."

"You did something stupid."

"It depends on the perspective."

"Spit it out."

"Don't freak out."

"Derek, just tell me? It's not like you murdered somebody... Right?"

"No!" Derek took a deep breath, "Short or long version?"

"Short."

"I slept with her."

Sam's eyes widened, "What? Okay I need a longer version of this story, because I think I'm not hearing you right."

"Fine... I had A LOT of sex with Casey McDonald at some little motel across town after buying rum with a fake I.D. and becoming extremely intoxicated... Well, she was anyway."

"Now I know my hearing is wack, because I think you just told me you FUCKED YOUR DRUNK SISTER."

"No need to be vulgar."

"Me? Vulgar? You FUCKED YOUR SISTER!"

"Step-sister." He corrected, "And you weren't there. She came onto me! And she looked at me with those big blue eyes, and said, 'I don't want to go home'." He banged his head on the steering wheel, "What am I gonna do?"

"Not fuck your sister again, that's what! Once is way to many times!"

"To late."

Sam cursed loudly, "Fuck! When?"

"In the janitor's closet during lunch."

"What is wrong with you, you sick fuck?!"

"Would you STOP THAT? If I'd known you were gonna just yelling fuck at me a million times I wouldn't have told you."

"I knew there was something but I ignored it! I ignored it and this is what fucking happens! This breaks like every fucking guy law-"

"Would you stop cursing at me! It's SO unnecessary."

Sam took a deep breath, "Who else have you told?"

"No one. Only you."

"Why?"

"Because it's like Casey said, you deserve to know."

"Well, I should tell you you're in over your f-ing head, man."

"I know. But I can't-" he cut himself off, "When I think of her I smile, when she brushes against me I shiver, I adore her eyes, her smile, her smell on my pillow, the taste of her, the sight of her..." He trailed off and his eyes stared into empty space. Sam watched him smiling ruefully. "I sound fucking obsessive." He said finally.

"Yup..."

"You should've seen her when I woke up Sunday morning. The sun came threw the window and hit her hair just right. I never wanted to get up. And I'm sorry. I know you liked her." Derek looked at him, "It's scary. I can't stop worrying about her. What if she gets pregnant? What if she decides this was all a mistake? What if she gets hit by a semi?"

Sam snorted, "She's not going to say you were a mistake and she's so NOT getting hit by a semi. And just be careful about messing around and you should be fine."

Derek laughed, "Why are you suddenly so on board with us?"

"Because you're in love with her. More than I ever was."

Derek stared at him then smiled, "You think so?"

"Dude, it's all over your face." he looked at him a minute, "Or maybe you're neck."

Derek raised an eyebrow then examined his neck in the rearview mirror, "FUCK! Casey! That skank!" A hickey was forming on his neck, "Now I have to get some aloe and put a spoon in the freezer."

"That's what you get for being a slut." Sam said matter-of-factly.

Derek glared and started the car, "You are so lucky."

"No YOUR so lucky I won't tell the population of Londan, Ontario you're sleeping with you sister."

"Step!"


	10. AUTHORS ANNOUNCEMENT

THERE WAS A POSTING ERROR ON MY STORY THAT I MISSED UP UNTIL RECENTLY IT HAS BEEN CORRECTED. I APOLOGIZE AND SUGGEST READING THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS OVER AGAIN. THANKS.

LUNARFLARE14


	11. Chapter 9

I'm only saying this once for the slow few. TEXT MESSAGE is in :Here, SPEAK is in "Here" see? Good. Oh, did you know Life with Derek is Canadian and takes place in Canada? I didn't. LOL! I'm so slow sometimes. Anyway... Enjoy.

-LF14-

At home the next night, Casey and Derek sat in their rooms. They had been confined after an argument at dinner over the stringed beans, resulting in mashed potatoes on Edwin's head. Casey was laying across her bed reading Pride and Prejudice when her cell phone blared Def Leppard. That meant she had a text message. It was Derek.

Their conversation was as follows-

:Hey sexy. What's up:

:Nothing. You?:

:Checking email. There's one about genitalia enlargement.:

:LOL. Like you need that. wink:

:And that is why you're awesome:

:I know.:

:Wat r u wearing?:

:What?:

:WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?:

:I know what you said, that was more of a shocked what.:

:Are you going to tell me or not? I'm hard as fuck over here.:

:Aw, you miss me... okay, I've got on a cami and sweat shorts.:

: No bra and the Daisy Duke's?:

:Oh yea:

:We're so dirty:

:We're teens still. We're allowed to be dirty.:

:I hate this house. There's no privacy. Edwin totally ruined it by knocking on my door. I need a DO NOT DISTURB sign.:

:Me too.:

:What for? It's not like you can jerk one off.:

:No but what about when I want some privacy to masturbate in peace?:

:o.o I'd like to see that.:

:Maybe. If you're good.:

:I'm better when I'm bad.:

:And you make it look so good.:

He sent her a picture of his shirtless self flexing his biceps.

:Yummy.: She sent a picture of herself topless.

:Very yummy.:

:Weird thing is I don't think I'm all that yummy.:

:Well, that would be very lesbian, so I'm grateful you don't.:

:I guess you're right.:

:Unless you're bi and interested in a three way:

:glare:

:Don't look at me like that:

:But I'm not looking at you.:

:But if you were you'd be looking at me like that:

:Well, don't be such an ass.:

:But you said you liked my ass:

:Very true. Doesn't mean you have to act like one.:

:Touche.:

:Pouts I miss you.

:I miss you too.:

:what exams you got tomorrow?:

:Theater and Newspaper.:

:What kind of exams can you have in those classes?:

:None really. My final exam in NP was our last issue, the seniors going away one. Theater we're just hanging all day. What exams you got?:

:Art and chem:

:How's the art exam work?:

:We only had to do one big project for the past month with progress grades.:

:what's your's:

:It's an angel sculpture. I just changed it a bit.:

:Really? Can I see it?:

:L8er maybe. If you're good.:

:depends what you mean by good.:

:lol you drive me crazy:

:Well it's a short trip. Mom's calling. I gotta go.:

:Why do you get to leave your room.:

:Cause I have the vagina.:

:...And I have nothing to say to that.:

:I know. Byes.;:

:L8er:

Casey got up and walked into the hall. "Mom?"

"Downstairs." She walked down the stairs putting on a look of apathy. Her mom was on the couch alone.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out for ice cream. I just thought we'd have a little chat."

"Let me guess. About Jesse? Or Sam?"

"Your counselor called."

"Paul called?"

"He says he didn't see you for the past two days and got worried. I told him about your... Situation and he's thinks you should take up your visits again tomorrow during your newspaper exam."

"Wow. Paul's great. The one time I don't WANT his help is the time he takes some initiative.

"Come on Casey, please."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine mom. I will." She then sighed and trudged up the stairs, going back into her room. Grabbing her phone she texted Derek again. :You know Paul right?:

:That dude from trig?:

:No my counselor.:

:Oh yeah. That guy.:

:He's high jacking me from my newspaper exam.:

:Why?:

:I didn't barge into his office and complain yesterday or Monday.:

:Well we were in the closet... Literally:

:This isn't good:

:Why?:

:Paul has always known when I lie to him. He knows when I'm faking. He always has:

:Three words; DENY, DENY, and DENY!:

:You make it sound so simple.:

:Well I try:

...

Casey walked into Paul's office in a huff and plopped into the chair across from him. He gave her a weak uncertain smile, "Hello, Casey. Long time no see."

She tried to sound exasperated, "You know me; Busy, busy busy."

"Yeah, well I heard you had quite the weekend."

"Yeah, I was almost raped by my prom date. Lovely isn't it?"

"Casey you're... Unusually hostile today."

"Well, it's a hostile world."

"Okay now you're just covering up the real problem."

"No."

"Yes. Your mother told me that there's been some issues at home with your stepbrother."

"Oh... That." Then she didn't say anything else, choosing to stare at his stapler. He let it go on for a few minutes before sighing.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

He blinked at her, "What?"

"I don't wanna talk about Derek okay. I mean, for once, can it just not be about him?..."

"But this is about him isn't it?" Casey looked up desperately, Paul was smiling, "This isn't about Jesse at all. This is about Derek. Derek stepped up, for once." She forced herself not smile, "You always complained when he didn't. So why are you like this, or should I say ACTING like this? Because I know you better than this. You don't do this. Or at least not this way."

Now she really was exasperated. She threw her hands in the air unhappily. "I'm confused! Derek just totally threw all I knew about him out the window! He did something that he's never done for me before! He did something for me! Without expecting anything in return. And he was right. About everything..."

"Is that the problem? Him being right about Jesse?"

"No. It was just irritating." She sighed, for real, "I just wish I knew what it all means. I mean, he was looking out for me, right? He... He cares. I think..." He was grinning now for a while he didn't say anything. Just sat looking at her. Then he chuckled. "What?"

"Much ado about nothing."

"Shakespeare's play?"

"He's your Benedict. You're his Beatrice."

"I've never read it so... Could you elaborate?"

"Beatrice and Benedict would snipe at each other back and forth until one day they hear her family and his friends talking suspiciously loud about how the other has fallen for them. Then it's a totally other matter. And suddenly they're both very much in love. It's all quite funny actually."

"Are you suggesting that I-?" He nodded. She crossed her arms and rolling her eyes, "Liking him would be like liking a cactus. Not exactly the prettiest plant in the garden and also a total prick."

"I remember you complaining about the death of chivalry."

"And?"

"What Derek did was mighty chivalrous if I do say so. He defended you and your honor without any other motive but it was you. That's what you like in a guy if I recall. Doing nice things because it's the nice thing to do. Did I forget anything else from that speech?"

Casey glared at the floor, "You forgot caring about me more than anything else."

"Oh yeah, that too. I hear he was dumped by Sally because he left her at prom to save you. Even after she dumped him he proceeded in taking you home when he might have had a chance to fix things with Sally." She nodded. "I think that qualifies him for that last bit. Now will you at least admit you're not mad at him if you're not going to admit you like him?"

"How about this? I don't hate him."

"I should say not. You're in love with the boy. You always have been."

"He's my brother!"

"Step-brother."

"Touche."

"There's nothing wrong with it." He chuckled, "You know Derek better than I do. Do you think he likes you?"

"I don't like him."

"That wasn't my question."

"But I still don't like him."

"Whatever you say."

"I don't like him."

"Hypothetically... If he liked you and he wasn't your stepbrother would you date him?"

She opened her mouth and sputter a few words before she just shrugged, "I don't know."

Paul sighed, "That has to be the closest to honesty you've gotten." He shook his head. "How about this I promise not to tell anyone or call you out of exams again if you'll AT LEAST admit Derek is a good guy."

She rolled her eyes, "He's not." Then she smiled at Paul. A genuine smile, "He's a GREAT guy." Getting up she went out the door without looking back.

Paul smiled after her, "She'll be alright."


End file.
